


Yandere birdtale sans x OC child reader

by Lunatheshinyeevee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, birdtale sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatheshinyeevee/pseuds/Lunatheshinyeevee
Summary: When birdtale sans sees a small family with a little girl around 5 years old and  Decides to kidnap her and keep her all to himself what would happen?





	1. A/N

Hi everyone it’s me Luna and welcome to yandere birdtale sans x OC child reader i made a poll on what I should name this fanfic and the name that got the most votes is yandere birdtale sans x OC child reader so here you go. see ya!!!


	2. Chapter 1 the kidnapped child part 1

A/N

okay before we start there is going to be blood, cracking of bones and crying so be warned if you don't like that kind of stuff then skip it if you want so that is all continue with the chapter see ya!!!!

(birdtale sanses POV)

I was flying around the woods when i saw a family walking around there were two adults and one child i then looked at the child she was walking behind the two adults who were arguing (poor luna she has abusive parents😭) then they turned around and started to..... HIT THE GIRL!!!!!!. 

Oh god they were being abusive parents I have to get her out of hear and back to the nest and kill them (he means her parents and there is going to be slight yandere in this as well) so I went above the girl with with a bone to bonk her upside the head with it heh.

(Luna POV)

my parents are arguing again sigh why does my life suck? Then they termed around oh no then they started to hit me telling me that I was useless and a mistake but after 1 minute I felt something bonk me upside the head and I blacked out.

(sanses POV)

I had bonked upside the head with the bone making her black out her parents looked kind of shockI then swooped down and picked the girl up and flow back to my nest and after I did that I flow back to her parents who had just recovered from there shock I then landed onto the ground in front of them I didn’t give them time to speak as I ripped them into shreds with my claws.

(10 minutes later)

i took me 10 months to finish them off now there body’s look so dismembered they look unrecognisable heh that’s what they get for abusing there child I can still hear there screams I said too myself as I took off back to my nest. 

End off part 1 see ya!!!!!


	3. Chapter 1 the kidnapped child part 2

luna's pov

"ouch my head" i said as i sat up and looked around "were am i?" i then felt arms pike me up and hugged me.

"what the hell" i said to myself i looked at the person who was hugging me O__O "what the hell" it was a skeleton with big black wings what the hell.

i then felt something stab me "what th-" i then felt something being injected into me h-huh that is when it went black.

sanses POV

wile luna was asleep i got a syringe with special liquid (don't ask what is in it ) in it and when i got back she had woken up really confused i then walked over to her and hugged her i then injected the liquid into her arm makeing her pass out.

end of part 2


End file.
